


Fairy Tales

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Abuse, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, PsiCorps lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



She remembered the Fairy Tales of her youth, and how they tended to end in ambiguity.

Susan wondered if she should have paid attention all along, that her life was fated to follow the path of one.

Then, in the middle of a night that was blazing with the pain of age, keeping her awake, she received a comm. So much of her wanted to disbelieve it. Easier to believe what Bester had said.

But... Susan was old, and the age of violence was passing from her ability. If this was a trap, she would go, she would do what damage she could, and go down fighting.

With that, and without any warning to friends or foes, Susan Ivanova passed into myth by leaving unseen.

`~`~`~`~`

"They did try to dissect my mind," the other woman said, slow and certain, as if she had rehearsed the lines time and again. "Then they attempted to use me as breeding stock, because she wasn't any more controllable than I had been."

Susan's hand tightened in her long-lost lover's. "How did it become you and not her?"

Talia turned, and looked into Susan's eyes. "I'm still not certain. I think... something more powerful, something not quite human, passed through the remnants of PsiCorps in the aftermath of our internal war, and it weakened her. I...pushed, until she finally just did not exist anywhere in me."

"How can we be sure?" Susan asked softly.

Talia squeezed. "Nothing in life ever is, Susan. But haven't we learned that taking risks is what living is about?"

They looked at each other, no gloves, no hidden walls or traps, and slowly they leaned into one another. They'd lost years, but now, at least, they had the potential for a happy ending after all.

No matter Susan's fears.


End file.
